


The Course Of Love

by Erevae



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fics!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erevae/pseuds/Erevae
Summary: Submit to me your bumblebee prompts! I'll write 'em when I get spare time between chapters of whichever current fic I'm writing.





	1. Prompt Submission

Alright, real simple submission form. 

 

*drumroll*

 

Comments! Just comment writing prompts you'd like me to write in this "chapter" and I'll get onto them. Angsty and feelsy fics especially! They can be in the canon or in AUs. Preferably one-shots but I can do short, few chapter mini-fics. 


	2. Major Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested/prompted by RealTerminal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I thought you were in love with my sister, but she was really pushing you to ask me out the whole time."
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The library really wasn't the preferred ‘hang out’ place for Yang Xiao Long. A club with loud music or a gym would have been more her area. Somewhere she could be herself, loud and fiery. Being loud in a library would get her kicked out, being fiery would, well, if she even singed a single book within these walls, her partner would make her pay dearly. Speaking of her partner, the Faunus was sitting across from Yang, nose buried in a book as it always was. It was impossible to say Blake wasn't cute when she was deep in a book, her nose crinkling slightly when she focused.

Suddenly something broke her partner’s usual intense concentration on her book, amber eyes quickly looking up from the crisp pages between her fingers. Lilac eyes eagerly traced the line of her gaze to the library doors, where they found none other than one red Ruby Rose. Yang watched as Ruby’s eyes zeroed in on her partner, a message seeming to flash between them. It lasted less than a heartbeat, and if Yang wasn’t paying such close attention, she would have missed it.

_‘I wonder what that was about…’_

Blake returned to her book, but a little bit too quickly. Yang knew her partner, having made it her mission to understand her Faunus teammate over the months. She’d gotten better at picking up on Blake’s subtle mood shifts, catching small little tell-tales of how the reserved girl was really feeling. Such as that soft pink blush that spread across her cheeks as she looked down, keeping her gorgeous amber eyes glued to the page. Yang surreptitiously looked over at Ruby as she walked over to Weiss, dropping her history books next to the icy girl and sitting down next to her to study. If Ruby had seen the blush too, she’d made no sign of it.

_‘Wait, wait, wait, hold on a minute… is Blake crushing on my baby sis?’_

Yang wasn’t sure how she felt about this question. On one hand, she was thrilled, but worried. Having someone interested in you was, among many things, a great leap towards fitting in somewhere. For someone as socially awkward as Ruby… well it would do her good. She was a little young, but Yang knew their Faunus teammate wouldn’t intentionally hurt her. Still, Ruby was only fifteen, she shouldn’t be dating, not that Yang had set a great example but… that’s a story for another time.

On the other hand, she was disappointed, or maybe a little more than that. She wasn’t going to lie, Blake was a very, very attractive girl, her lithe frame, honey golden eyes and midnight black tresses. Who wouldn’t find that attractive? Whilst she spent most of her time denying it, Yang had been harbouring her own growing affections for her partner, and the knowledge that she was interested in Ruby hurt a little more than when she thought Blake and Sun were a thing. It was a little too close to home, literally. With a deep sigh, Yang pushed all those feelings aside, resolving to be the best sister she always tried to be.

Now, unfortunately for Blake, Yang also picked up on the slight angle the bow that hid her adorable cat ears had taken, and how it was angled towards the brawler herself. Blake knew she’d seen her cheeks tint pink, and the lack of a corresponding warning glare told her only one thing. Blake was embarrassed at being found out by her partner. Speaking low and under her breath, knowing full well that Blake could hear her when no one else could,

“So kitten… what’s with that?”

Blake turned her head to the side just enough to see Yang’s shit-eating grin, waggling her eyebrows at her, before she made a sound that sounded like a scoff and returned to her book, pointedly ignoring her partner.

 

* * *

 

 

It became a perpetual torture, slowly but surely over another two months. Yang would catch Blake blushing at the sight of Ruby, or walk into the dorm and have them both go quiet immediately, always followed by Blake avoiding her. It affected their team dynamic too, and fighting with Blake became more and more difficult as they fell out of sync.            Still, Yang fought to be the supportive big sister of the team, and kept dropping hints around Ruby and Blake. Maybe if they got on with it then they could all go back to being a functioning team again.

If only it were so easy.

With each passing day, Yang found herself falling more and more for her onyx-haired partner. With each passing day, Yang became more certain of Blake’s interest in her sister. With each passing day, Yang felt herself giving up little pieces here and there, anything to keep her mind off it. No matter what she did, her heart always found a way to pine.

Yang hated it.

_‘Of course you had to fall for the one you can’t have. Good job Xiao Long, you really do know how to pick ‘em.’_

 

* * *

 

 

Some nights, like this night, sleep eluded her. Her thoughts got too caught up in           her raven-haired partner, her heart pining for something she’d never had until it hurt. It was nights like these where Yang needed to clear her head. So she’d sneak out of their room, run to the roof and sit on the edge, bare feet handing over the edge and kicking against the edge of the building. It was nights like these where Yang would sometimes let her sorrow out, crying until the pain lessened.

It was unreasonable, she would tell herself, to feel so strongly about someone in such a short time. She would dream about being with _her_ , only to berate herself for potentially taking that from Ruby. Ever since Summer, Yang had always sought the best for Ruby, and that meant that she would do her best not to get in the way.

This night however, with the shattered moon high in the sky bathing the world a pale silver-blue, Yang stared emotionlessly out into the distance. The brick was rough under her legs, her thin pyjamas not doing much to soften the sensation. Her hair was loose, as it always was, falling down her shoulders in waves like liquid gold. If she closed her eyes, she knew she’d almost be able to hear the soft voice she’d fallen in love with.

“Can’t sleep?”

Yang jumped at the sound of her partner’s voice, not expecting to actually hear it. She thought all of her teammates were asleep. Of-course she should have known that Blake would have caught her sneaking out, her Faunus ears didn’t miss much, even when asleep.

_‘If only you knew how I felt about you.’_

“Yeah, couldn’t sleep.” It wasn’t technically a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth either. Yang watched as Blake walked over to her, elegantly sitting down next to her in the cool night air. They sat that way together for a few minutes in silence, simply existing side by side. It was painful to be this close to Blake and not be able to… to…

_‘I don’t even know what I want to do anymore.’_

A sudden shuddering motion flickered in the corner of Yang’s vision, and she turned to the side, golden locks sliding over her shoulders, to see Blake shiver in the cold. With her aura and her semblance, Yang rarely got cold. She generated body heat like a furnace, and she was always willing to share. With a plausible excuse ready on her tongue, she reached an arm over to Blake, ready to wrap the smaller girl up.

Blake saw the movement and shifted away from Yang slightly, “Yang, wait.”

Yang froze, heart falling at the action, the ever-familiar pain that seemed to accompany her partner of late making itself known in her chest. Lilac eyes flicked up to meet smouldering amber. Blake had a serious expression on her face, her voice soft,

“I need to ask you something, something I’ve wanted to ask you for a while.”

Yang blinked, staring at Blake patiently. When she realised that her partner was waiting on some form of acknowledgement, she hastily nodded, humming as a way of vocalising her attention.

“I’ve been having these… feelings… recently. Feelings I haven’t felt in a long while.” Blake began, her voice wavering slightly. She was wringing her hands nervously, her ears flattened to her head out of fear. Clearly something was worrying her. Yang nodded again, letting Blake know she was still being listened to.

“I didn’t know what to do about them, what was right for me to do. I developed… affections deeper than that of teammates or friends-,”

_‘Ah, there it is. She’s talking about Ruby. Probably wants my permission or something. Oh I wish I could say no.’_

“- and it took a while for me to determine what to do. I like you Yang-,”

_‘Wait what?’_

“-I like you a lot, more than I ever expected to, and I was just so uncertain. Yang, I, Ruby worked it out of me and she’s been trying to get me to tell you but-,”

_‘Hold on a second.’_

“-I couldn’t bring myself to-.”

Whatever Blake was saying, Yang couldn’t hear her. The words drowned out into a distorted background noise as Yang struggled to catch her mind up to what was happening. Blake liked her. _Blake liked her_. Fireworks, explosions of happiness and unbridled joy, all those things movies and books would have you believe you felt when you found out the person you were in love with felt the same, Yang felt none of it. Instead, the only thing she felt was surprise.

_‘She likes me.’_

Blake’s words floated back into Yang’s reality, a desperate edge to them. Refocusing on her partner, Yang saw her beautiful golden eyes wide with worry, fear, and growing anguish. Dimly, she realised Blake had started pouring her heart out, and Yang had been sitting there with a blank look on her face. She felt a rush of affection looking at Blake.

Yang focused her eyes on Blake’s, now looking directly into her eyes, blank expression evaporating off her face, “Shut up.”

The fear and anguish in those big amber eyes hardened. Blake bit her lip in an effort to stop her words, taking a shuddering breath as unshed tears started sliding down her cheeks. Her tone was small and apologetic, desperate. “Yang I-.”

Whatever she was going to say, Yang didn’t want to hear it. Using the arm previously frozen in the air, she wrapped it around Blake’s shoulders and pulled the Faunus girl a little closer to her while Yang bent at her hips, leaning over. In the span of a heartbeat, Yang closed the distance between them and crashed her lips against Blake’s. Her partner went rigid in her embrace, her shock almost palpable. Yang broke the kiss a minute later, “I said shut up.”

With that, Blake melted into her, fresh tears escaping her eyes, though they were far happier than their predecessors. Their lips met again, much softer this time, in a chaste kiss. It was everything Yang had dreamed it would be and more. Blake’s lips were indescribably soft. She hated to break the kiss, but she just had to make sure,

“I thought you were in love with my sister, but she was really… really pushing you to ask me out the whole time?”

Blake smiled the most incredible smile at Yang, a mixture of pure happiness and slight embarrassment, “Yeah.”

“Remind me to thank Ruby,” Yang said, looking deep into Blake’s eyes, “but first…’

Let’s just say the light of dawn was on the horizon before they returned to their dorm room. Good thing it was a Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I don't know how good it is, but I hoped you all liked it. It took me a while to write and post this, and there's since been no progress made on my current fic due to some irl issues that I'm dealing with, so I should be back to writing Let Me Love You within a couple weeks. 
> 
> All that aside though, I hope you liked this. Please leave any and all criticism or praise or both. 
> 
> Catch you on the flip side.


End file.
